


RWBY Chibi Fan Skits

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Comedy of Errors, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With RWBY Chibi, at best, in limbo until 2021, or, at worst, canceled, I’ve decided to make a bunch of fan skits of my own! This series will be running indefinitely, so I hope you’ll enjoy!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Original Character(s), Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Flynt Coal/Neon Katt, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Ciel Soleil, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

_* Evil Arrives!_

Cinder was absolutely enthusiastic. “She’s coming! She’s coming! She’s coming to see me!”

“I’ve never seen her so happy before...I don’t like it,” Roman said.

Neo held up a sign that said _AGREED!_

”I second that,” Mercury said.

”I’m happy if she’s happy,” Emerald said, watching Cinder prance around.

”So, what’s the special occasion, boss?” Mercury asked. “Who is this mysterious and cryptic she?”

”Salem!” Cinder jumped for joy. “She wants to pay us a visit!”

”And we need to be on the roof because?” Roman asked.

”Because it’s the best way to make an entrance!” A female voice boomed.

Everyone gasped as the grimm dragon rose from over the roof’s edge. On its head stood Tyrian, Hazel, Watts, and on the very top, Salem. Thunder and lightning filled the red, cloudy sky...and then the grimm dragon sneezed, sending all four of them falling onto the roof, with Salem landing headfirst.

”Ow...” Salem deadpanned.

”Mother-I mean...your grace!” Tyrian cried, helping Salem to her feet. “Are you okay?”

”Why do you hear bells ringing?” Salem asked, dizzily.

”Good job, Kevin.” Hazel glared up at the grimm dragon.

”It’s my allergies!” Kevin cried, defensively. “I warned you guys about it!”

”He did warn us,” Watts pointed out, then he sighed. “I knew I should’ve been the one to plan our glorious entrance, seeing as I’m the smartest person in the history of everything that has ever existed.”

”Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.” Hazel rolled his eyes.

”Argh!” Salem shook her head, finally getting her bearings. “We have arrived!”

”Yay!” Cinder cheered.

”Cinder, it is good to see you!” Salem waved with a sweet, warm smile on her face. “I cant wait to assist you in all of the evil on Ozpin’s home terf!”

”Neither can I!” Cinder took Salem’s hands in hers. “We finally get to spend mother daughter time toge-I mean wreck havoc together.”

As Cinder and Salem planned, Watts, Hazel, and Tyrian walked up to Roman, Neo, Mercury and Emerald.

”Hello, idiots,” Watts greeted, condescendingly.

Everyone in Cinder’s group looked at one another.

”That’s how he greets everybody...every. Single. Time,” Hazel said, annoyed familiarity present in his tone.

”It’s a pleasure!” Tyrian exclaimed. “I hope I don’t accidentally kill any of you in my bloodlust!”

LOVELY Neo’s held up sign read.

”Silence peons!” Both Cinder and Salem boomed at the same time.

”Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way...” Cinder looked to Salem.

”...it’s time we spread some chaos to Ozpin and his friends!” Salem finished.

Both evil villainesses laughed as lighting cracked in the background.

”This is going to be fun!” Tyrian clapped.

”Yeah, more people to push me around, real fun,” Roman sighed.

CAN’T WAIT Neo’s sigh perfectly captured her sarcasm.

* * *

_* Drink Off!_

Qrow looked at the bottle in front of him, eyes narrowed in determination. He grabbed it, and began chugging down its contents. Unfortunately, he didn’t finish the bottle before face-planting onto the table.

”I can’t believe I lost!” Qrow whined.

”I’ve been doing this for way longer then you.” Willow put both of her feet on the table, crossing her right ankle over her left as she drank her 50th beer with no noticeable intoxication. “Don’t challenge a master.”

* * *

_* To Win a Cat’s Heart Part 1_

Blake awoke with a cute yawn. “Oh, I must’ve fallen asleep reading, again.” She hopped out of bed, and checked the time. “12:45? Guess I could start one of the new books I got from the library.” Blake began to browse her bookshelf.

Unknown to Blake, a certain chameleon faunus was right outside team RWBY’s window, standing on a tree branch.

”Okay, Ilia, you got this!” Ilia whisper-yelled to herself to hype herself up. “Just play the song, and when she opens the window, tell her how you feel!” She looked at radio she carried up the tree with her as she walked to the edge of the branch. Ilia has picked her favorite love song. “This’ll be perfect!” As she went the press the button, a sound rang through the air.

*CRACK!*

”Probably not a good idea to have a body and heavy radio at the edge of a thin branch,” Ilia realized before the branch snapped, sending her and radio plummeting into a bush.

”Huh?” Blake looked up from the bookshelf, but didn’t see anything. With a shrug, she went back to browsing.

Down in the bush, Ilia’s eyes swirled, the broken radio split in half on her head when it landed on her.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Mother's Day_

Yang and Taiyang walked out of the store. Yang was sipping a soda, and looking sadly at the Mother’s Day poster that was on the front of the store.

”Feeling down?” Taiyang asked.

”Yeah, I just wish I could spend time with my mom,” Yang said, sadly.

”You don’t need her,” Taiyang assured.

”Still, it would feel good to have her around.” Yang finished her soda, crushed the can, and tossed it over her shoulder towards the trash can, both her and Taiyang completely missing it hit the raven that had been standing on its rim, watching them.

”Ow...” Raven came out of the trash can, holding her head.

”You okay?” A voice said beside her.

Raven looked to see Vernal. “I need a bath.”

”I can see,” Vernal chuckled as she took off a banana peel that was on Raven’s head.

* * *

_* PROTEST!_

Robyn and her Happy Huntresses were going to their favorite diner when they saw it was closed.

”Oh no!” Fiona cried.

”What is the meaning of this?!” Robyn was immediately enraged by Fiona’s sadness.

”The diner is being renovated,” May answered, reading the sign. “Unfortunately, Atlas is taking up all the time of the construction workers because of a little project they’re doing.”

”Oh...well...I guess we’ll have to go somewhere else,” Fiona sniffed, tears in her eyes.

”Nope!” Robyn shouted, rage rising with Fiona’s sadness. “Time to be gay and do crime!”  
-

A truck that was taking some construction supplies was making its way towards Atlas’ project when the Happy Huntresses stopped it with a roadblock.

”What the frickity fris? Who is responsible for this?” Ironwood demanded as he hopped out of the car.

”Atlas Tyranny has gone too far!” Robyn shouted from the roadblock using a megaphone. “Endangering the people of Mantle for refusing to rebuild a wall is one thing, but making my smol sheep gf cry is a wickedness that cannot be forgiven!”

”Look, I need these supplies for a totally necessary cause!” Ironwood exclaimed, defensively.

”Aren’t you just planning to build a statue that says ‘Ironwood is the best’ on it?” Penny asked from the passenger seat of the truck, innocently.

”Really?!” Robyn shouted, enraged.

”Self Esteem is a perfectly necessary cause!” Ironwood exclaimed.

Everyone just stared at him.

”Fine!” Ironwood exclaimed, defeated. “I’ll hold off the statue!”

”Victory!” Robyn and the Happy Huntresses high-fived.

”Hey, could you move?!” Yang shouted behind them.

The Happy Huntresses turned around to see a very annoyed Yang riding Bumblebee, with many, MANY cars behind her, all honking their horns.

”Uh...sure!” Robyn chuckled nervously.

* * *

_* Ladies Man_

Neptune, Sun, Ren, and Jaune were put in Beacon’s courtyard, all debating who could get the most chicks. Well, sort of...

”It’s so unfair!” Jaune whined. “It’s bad enough not being a ladies man, but I can’t even get one girl to like me!”

”Yep, not a single girl in this entire city finds you attractive,” Ren said, sarcastically.

”You don’t have to rub it in, Ren!” Jaune sniffed.

”I wasn’t.” Ren rolled his eyes.

”Not like you have many ladies swooning over you,” Sun noted.

”Unlike you guys, I only need one girl me in life.” Ren smiled, warmly.

”Really, who is it?” Jaune asked.

”Jaune, I don’t need you to be dense for me,” Ren sighed.

”Looks like you guys have a poor track record with the ladies,” Sun mocked.

”Really, what ladies have fallen for you two?” Ren asked.

”Well...I have Bla-Oh wait she and Yang just started dating out of the blue,” Sun said. “Uh...there’s...Uh...aw man!”

”Lucky for me, Weiss-wait, she’s angry with me for hitting on team NDGO,” Neptune said. “I guess that means I have no one, either.”

”I guess Beacon really doesn’t have a ladies man,” Sun said.

”A ladies man? No,” a voice said.

All four boys looked to see Coco, a league of shadow girls behind her.

”A ladies woman? Oh yes.” Coco causally strolled away, the shadow girls eagerly following her.

”Huh...” was all Neptune could muster.


	3. Tyrian Trilogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrian playing fools. That’s it.

_* Baking Contest_

Team RWBY (plus Qrow), The Ace Operatives (plus Winter and Penny), The Happy Huntresses and many more were having a baking competition. Unknown to them, Tyrian and Watts were watching from outside, Watts talking with Salem on his scroll.

”Do you guys know what they’re holding in there?” Salem asked.

”Yes, it appears to be a baking contest,” Watts said.

”What?!“ Cinder spoke up on Salem’s end. “They had a baking contest and they didn’t invite us?! That’s not fair, they let us into the battle of the bands and we didn’t even screw anything up!”

”Watts, they made Cinder cry,” Salem said, dead serious. “Ruin their fun.”

”Of course, ma’am,” Watts said, hanging up. “Ready Tyrian?”

”I can’t wait!“ Tyrian giggled. “What’s the plan?”

-

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen,” Glynda Goodwitch spoke into the microphone. “It is time to see what the three teams have cooked up!”

The crowd groaned.

”That wasn’t an intentional pun!” Glynda shouted.

”The teams, Miss Goodwitch,” Ozpin reminded.

”Yes, of course, may the teams present their cakes!” Glynda ordered.

The curtains on the stage opened, revealing Team RWBY and Qrow, who had a cake shaped like a giant Zwei.

”Aww,” the audience cooed.

”You like it, buddy?” Tai asked Zwei as the two sat in the audience. “It was Ruby’s idea.”

Ruby waved to Zwei, who happily barked in her direction.

Then it was JNPR, who had a cake shaped like a city made of pancakes. The Ace Operatives, Penny, and Winter had a life sized cake of Ironwood, much to his embarrassment. Finally, The Happy Huntresses has a cake in the shape of a billboard that read “DOWN WITH ATLAS TYRANNY!”, much to Ironwood’s annoyance.

”We shall now begin the Judging process!” Oobleck exclaimed.

”Let’s start with Team RWBY’s ca-” before Professor Port could finish his sentence, the lights cut out.

”Alright Tyrian, time to go,” Watts said, hacking the fuse box. “Do what you do best!”

”Of course!” Tyrian jumped down from the ceiling, snuck over to the teams...and started destroying their cakes!

”What’s that noise?!” Ruby cried, fearfully.

”Marrow, what’s going on?” Clover asked.

”I don’t have night vision!” Marrow cried.

”What do you mean you don’t have night vision? Dogs can’t see 20/20, but they can see in the dark!” Clover shouted.

”I can’t see, either,” cried Fiona.

”Okay, now I know for a fact sheep can see 20/20 in the dark,” Clover said.

”Hey, at least it’s not as dumb as a scorpion, a creature with horrible eyesight period, faunus being able to see perfectly in the dark,” Marrow said.

Just then, the lights shot back on, and Tyrian was covered in cake frosting next to Penny.

”WATTS WHAT HAPPENED?!” Tyrian hissed into his earpiece.

”I accidentally it the on, button,” Watt said, embarrassment present in his usually arrogant tone.

”Uh...” Tyrian looked next to him to see Penny, then gasped in fact horror. “Oh my Gods, Ironwood’s robot destroyed all the cakes! Look, only the Atlas cake is still standing!” He then jumped up to the ceiling to make his escape.

”I can’t believe Ironwood made his robot do that!” Someone in the audience shouted.

”You can’t be serious,” Ironwood said. “She doesn’t have a drop of frosting on her!”

”Nope, it was totally her!” Another audience member shouted.

”Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Ironwood facepalmed, as the room began to have a big debate about Penny’s innocence.

Outside, Tyrian and Watts high-fived after a job well done. However, Watts regretted it, because rings were now covered in cake frosting.

* * *

_* Reliable_

Robyn was leaving the store after buying Fiona’s favorite ice cream. As she left, Robyn accidentally bumped into Clover, causing her to trip and spill her ice cream.

”Hey!” Robyn shouted, angrily.

”Oh, I’m so sorry, Robyn!” Clover apologized, reaching into his wallet. “Here, I’ll give you some money to buy a new tub.”

Robyn sighed. “It’s okay, Clover. You don’t have to-”

“You’re just going to let him get away with that?” Tyrian, who was just strolling by, asked into Robyn’s ear.

”He’s right! I don’t have to take this!” Robyn took out her crossbow.

”Really, you’re going to listen to that guy?!” Clover exclaimed.

”Eh, he seems pretty reliable to me!” Robyn shrugged.

* * *

_* Helping Hand_

Clover and Qrow were having a friendly game of basically. Unfortunately for the latter, Clover was wiping the floor with Qrow.

”I believe that’s 10 to 0, right Zwei?” Clover asked the corgi after Zwei switched the 9 on Clover’s side of the scoreboard to a 10. “Good dog.”

Qrow grumbled to himself.

”Hey, you need some help?” Tyrian asked from the bushes.

”Qrow, what are you doing?” Clover asked Tyrian hopped out of bushes to join Qrow’s side.

”This doesn’t seem very smart,” Clover said.

“Just play the game, Clover,” Qrow ordered.

Clover shrugged and began to dribble the ball. Unfortunately, since it was 2 on 1, Qrow was able to successfully steal the ball from Clover.

”I’m open!” Tyrian held up his hands.

Qrow passed Tyrian the ball...and the scorpion faunus promptly popped it with his wrist blades.

”What the...Tyrian!” Qrow shouted. “Why? That was our only ball!”

”Wait, you mean allying with the crazed madman had consequences that would negatively effect us both?” Clover asked, sarcastically. “What a shock!”

”Welp, laters!” Tyrian jumped into the bushes.

”Ugh!” Qrow facepalmed.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Ex_

Blake was woken up in the late hours of the night by radio playing a love song. “Oh no.”

”What is with all that music?” Ruby groggily got out of bed.

”Seriously, it’s past midnight!” Weiss exclaimed.

“This is for you, Blake!” A voice shouted from outside.

”It’s him, isn’t it?” Yang’s eyes turned red.

Blake looked out the window to see Adam and his lieutenant, the latter was holding a radio playing a cheesy love song.

”🎵🎶Blake, come back to me!

You and I were meant to be!

You know I’d do no harm!

Even if I’ll cut off your girlfriend’s A-🎶🎵”

Adam’s tone def singing was cut off by Yang blasting him with Ember Celica. With a satisfied “hmph”, she shut the window and returned to bed with the rest of team RWBY.

”We really should give this up,” Adam’s Lieutenant said.

”Never!” Adam jumped to his feet, only to pass out and fall flat on his back.

* * *

_* Maiden Meetup!_

”Good morning, Fria, Raven, it’s good to see you two, again.” Amber gleefully greeted the two older women, who were sitting around a table in a cushy diner, drinking tea.

”Sup,” Raven said, raising her glass.

”It’s wonderful to see you, dear!” Fria warmly smiled at Amber.  
  


“It’s good to see you, too!” Amber was just about to join them when Cinder bust through the door.

Cinder panted for a few seconds, then returned to her hammy personality. “Well, looks like that little piece of intel was correct, all three maidens ready for me take their powers.”

”You’re way dumber then you look, Fall.” Raven shook her head.

”And why is...that...?” Cinder realized her error when all three Maidens rose from their seats, eyes glowing and ready for battle. “Oh, outnumbered, right.”

Outside the Diner, Watts was busy texting on his scroll when Cinder was blasted out of the roof of the diner. She plummeted towards the ground, and landed in the trash can right next to Watts.

”I told you not to fight them all at once,” Watts snarked, not even bothering to look at Cinder. “Looks like I was right, again.”

”Shut up, Watts!” Cinder little heeled feet kicked as they comically stuck out of the trash can.

* * *

_* Protecting Bunny Girlfriend_

Velvet was happily skipping down the halls when she bumped into Cardin. She landed flat on her butt, but Cardin stayed up, and looked over her.

”Hello there, bunny,” Cardin mocked. “You need help getting up?”

”No, leave me alone,” Velvet said, she tried to stand, but Cardin grabbed her by her ears and lifted her up.

”Come on, I’m just being polite!” Cardin’s tugged harder on her ears.

”Ow, stop!” Velvet cried in pain. “Please that hurts!”

”What’s wrong, little bunny?” Cardin chuckled. “Going to cry?”

Cardin felt a tap his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by Coco, who promptly grabbed him by the crotch.

”Let. Her. Go.” Coco squeezed. “Now.”

”Yes, ma’am!” Cardin yelped.

”Good boy.” Coco squeezed even tighter.

”Ow, ow, ow!” Cardin whined. “Please, stop, that hurts.”

”What’s wrong, Winchester?” Coco asked in mock concern. “Going to cry?”

Cardin nodded his head in confirmation.

”Thought so.” Coco released Cardin, sending him scurrying away.

”Thank you so much, Coco!” Velvet Hughes Coco.

”Don't mention it’s, boo.” Velvet held out her hand. “Come on, let’s get some lunch, my treat.”

”That’s sweet, but you don’t have to,” Velvet said.

”No, but I want to,” Coco said, smiling.

Velvet returned Coco’s smile, and accepted Coco’s offer to lunch by taking her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Beach_

Team RWBY and JNPR were having a fun day at the beach. Ruby and Yang built sandcastles, Weiss and Blake sunbathed, and JNPR were having a volleyball game.

”Man, nothing can-” Jaune began, but he was cut off by Nora hitting him in the face with the volleyball.

”Shush!” Nora hissed.

”What? I was just about to say nothing can ruin this day,” Jaune said.

Nora facepalmed. “You jinxed it.”

”Nora, you can’t jinx...” Jaune trailed off when a large storm cloud blocked out the sun. “Oh.”

As RWBY and JNPR got their things and ran off the beach, the grimm whale emerged from the large storm cloud. Salem was riding on his head.

”Yes, that’s right, Phillip!” Salem cheered. “Ruin their fun! Mwhahahahaha!”

* * *

_* Fetch!_

”Come on, Zwei!” Ruby raised the stick over her head. “You want the stick? You want the sticky?”

Zwei barked.

“Okay, boy, fetch!” Ruby tossed the stick, and watched as Zwei ran after it.

”Excuse me?” A man spoke behind her.

Ruby turned to see Clover. “Hey Clover, you need anything?”

”Yeah, I’ve been looking for Marrow everywhere, have you seen him?” Clover asked.

”Afraid not, I’ll let you know if I see him,” Ruby said with a nod.

”Thanks.” Clover turned and walked away.

Ruby heard a dog panting. She turned expecting to see Zwei, only to see Marrow had gotten the stick, and was sitting in front of her, wagging his tail.

”Huh...” Ruby said.

* * *

_* Regrets_

”You know, Ruby, I regret wearing that dress to the dance,” Jaune said to Ruby.

“Really, why is that?” Ruby asked.

Ruby and Jaune watched as Cardin showed all of Beacon a slideshow of Jaune in his dress.

“Just a feeling that crops up from time-to-time,” Jaune answered, sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Intervention_

Willow snored rather loudly as she slept. It soon turned into grumpy moans as someone poked her face to wake her up.

”Ugh, why?” Willow sat up, and rubbed her eyes. That’s when she noticed she wasn’t in bed, she was in an assembly room, with a bannister that had “INTERVENTION” written on it.

”Mom, I think you need some help,” Weiss said.

”Agreed,” said Winter.

”It was my idea to start this little gathering,” Klein spoke.

”Oh jeez, not one of these,” Willow whined.

”We’re splitting the room with Ruby, Yang, and Tai,” Weiss said.

Willow looked next to her and saw Qrow. “They got you too, huh?”

”3rd one this month,” Qrow groaned.

* * *

_* Bedtime Story_

“The people ran and ran as fast as they could, but they couldn’t escape the grimm.” Salem read from the storybook. “They were torn to pieces as the grimm slowly devoured them, ensuring the foolish people of Remnant perished in agony. The end.”

”That’s my favorite story!” Tyrian snuggled up in his bed.

”I know, now get some sleep, you can’t commit atrocities without a full night’s rest,” Salem said.

”Good night, your grace,” Tyrian said, closing his eyes.

”Good night, Tyrian.” Salem kissed his head, waited for Tyrian to fall asleep, then shut off the light and quietly left the room.

* * *

_* Bully_

Cardin was walking through the store when he caught sight of Jaune buying a soda.

”Hey Arc, what do you have, here?” Cardin walked over to Jaune, a smug grin on his face.

”Oh, just bought a soda,” Jaune answered.

”You mean you bought ME a soda,” Cardin said, snatching the soda from Jaune’s hand.

”Hey, you can’t just...” Jaune began today protest.

”Can’t what?” Cardin loomed over Jaune.

”You know what? Never mind!” Jaune ran off.

”Heh, being bigger and stronger is so satisfying.” Cardin was about to open the soda can when someone snatched it from him. “Hey, what’s the...big...idea?”

Hazel looked down at Cardin, opening the can but never taking his eyes off him. “This soda is mine.”

”I...I...okay...” Cardin whimpered.

”You’re right, being bigger and stronger is satisfying.” Hazel walked off, sipping his soda.


	7. Atlas Trilogy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last 2 skits art a tad bit more serious then anything I did before, or anything that happened canonically in RWBY Chibi. Now I hate it when comedy shows become dramedies, and that happening to show that is essentially a bunch of skits is a death sentence. So don’t expect this to happen again if you don’t enjoy. Though I hope you do, anyway!

_* Shoes_

Elm was just about to join the rest of the Ace Ops when Clover stopped her.

”Whoa, there!” Clover put his hand on Elm’s chest. “You’re not leaving until we talk.”

”About what?” Elm asked.

”Your shoe problem.” Clover pointed to Elm’s bare feet.

”I don’t have a shoe problem, I need to have a connection with the earth because of my semblance,” Elm explained.

”I know that, but it’s not safe to waltz around a city without any shoes,” Clover said.

”I haven’t had a problem,” Elm huffed, crossing her arms.

”You...Uh...you sure about that?” Vine asked, sarcastically.

_1 Year Ago_

“Thank you for the fine tea, my friend,” Elm thanked the shopkeeper as she left the cafe with Vine.

”Hmm,” the shopkeeper grunted.

“It seems to have gotten hotter outside,” Vine noted.

”I’m sure it’s-AHHHHH!” Elm jumped when her foot touched the hot sidewalk, she jumped onto Vine’s head. “Hey...Vine...you don’t mind carrying me, do you?”

Vine just sighed.

_Present_

”That was just one time!” Elm exclaimed, defensively.

”Hehe...no.” Marrow shook his head.

_1 Month Ago_

”Ow, Ow, Ow, ow.” Elm jumped every time her feet touched the broken glass that littered the street after another of Qrow and Winter’s fights.

Marrow just watched, shaking his head in disapproval.

_Present_

”Okay, but you can’t name-”

Harriet stepped forward.

”Harriet, please,” Elm begged.

_1 Week Ago_

“Hahaha!” Elm jumped into a puddle in the pouring rain. “Rain is so much fun!”

”Elm, I don’t think that’s safe,” Harriet said.

”What’s the worst that can happen?” Elm shrugged.

-

Elm sneezed as she lay bedridden, having gotten a terrible cold.

_Present_

”Fine...I’ll buy some shoes,” Elm sighed in defeat.

* * *

_* Father Klein_

Winter and Klein watched as Weiss practice her summoning. Winter had a proud smile on her face.

”Hey, ice queen.”

Winter frowned. “Hello Qrow.”

”No need for any venom, I’m just over at the training to cheer Ruby on,” Qrow said, looking over to Ruby, who has just cut a training dummy to pieces. “Good job, kiddo!”

“Thanks, Uncle Qrow!” Ruby squeed.

”I just noticed you seem uncharacteristically proud of Weiss, but you almost never let her know it,” Qrow said, surprisingly serious. “Why?”

”I don’t want her to get a big head,” Winter said, not noticing Klein looking at her in shock.

”Tai and I tell Ruby we’re proud of her all the time,” Qrow argued. “She hasn’t gotten a big head.”

”Weiss doesn’t need me to say that,” Winter said. “She already knows.”

”She ain’t a mind reader, Winter,” Qrow said. “You can’t just assume she knows.”

”And you can’t tell me how to train my sister!” Winter snapped.

”So why don’t I?”

Winter looked behind her, and her eyes widened when Klein’s eyes went red. “W-What?”

”Your sister is very insecure about her abilities!” Klein scolded. “She can’t find love and support from her parents, so she needs it from someone else in this family. Someone she looks up to!”

”Klein, I-”

”Don't interrupt me when I’m talking to you, young lady!”

Winter yelped and shut her mouth. Qrow stepped back with a grin on his face to watch the show.  
  
“Now after this training session, and every time she makes progress on her path to being a huntress, you are going to tell your sister how proud of her you are,” Klein ordered. “Do I make myself clear?”

”Yes, Klein,” Winter said, meekly.

”Good!” Klein straightened out his tie as his grumpy personality vanished. “Now, let’s continue to watch your sister.”

”Right...” Winter stared straight ahead.

”Wow, that was awesome,” Qrow whispered to himself as he walked back to Ruby’s training ring. “First mama Schnee drinks me under the table, and now the family butler puts Winter in her place with just a simple scolding! I need to start taking lessons from the masters.”

* * *

_* Jealous_

Ciel walked through the streets of Vale, looking for Penny. “Where is she?!”

That’s when she noticed Penny was prancing next to Ruby, the two walking and talking very closely. Ciel narrowed her eyes and stomped over to them.

”Penny!” Ciel shouted.

Penny stopped and looked to Ciel.

”I’ve been looking for you since forever, why haven’t you been reporting?!” Ciel asked.

”Oh, hello Ciel.” Penny waved, completely oblivious to Ciel’s anger. “I am sorry I haven’t been reporting in, I’ve just been having so much fun with my new friends!”

”Penny, you can’t-”

“Yes, she can,” Ruby said, getting between them. “You can’t make her stop.”

”Yes, I can!” Ciel spat.

”No, you can’t,” Ruby repeated, much more seriously. “You think you can fight me?”

Ciel was stumped at the question. She tried to say something, but her mouth just hung open.

”That’s what I thought.” Ruby took Penny’s hand, and the two began to walk off. “Come on, Penny!”

”Wait!” Ciel cried, causing both girls to stop. “I’m sorry, that was horrifically rude, I just don’t know how to deal with...with...”

”Ciel?” Penny held Ciel’s hands in her own.

”Being tasked with never leaving a person’s side can have some unintended consequences,” Ciel sighed.

”What do you-” Penny was cut off by Ciel kissing her.

”Whoa!” Ruby’s eyes widened.

”Ciel...” Penny stepped back, covering her mouth.

”I’m sorry!” Ciel turned to run, but Penny grabbed her wrist.

”I to have an intense feeling of deep affection for you,” Penny said.

”That’s love, Penny,” Ruby corrected.

”I think it would be lovely if we had a romantic appointment,” Penny said.

”A date,” Ruby said. “That’s a date, Penny!”

”Really?” Ciel’s eyes sparkled.

”Really.” Penny smiled.

”You don’t mind if I take her off your hands?” Ciel looked to Ruby.

”She’s all yours.” Ruby nodded with a smile.

”Thanks.” Ciel returned a smile of her own. “Where do you want to go, Penny?”

”Well, there is this fun place to talk!” Penny lead Ciel down the street. “You can hot beverages and talk!”

”You mean a cafè?” Ciel asked with a chuckle.

”Yep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that second skit was cathartic to write! Really summed up my feelings on Winter before she turned on Weiss to blindly follow Ironwood. Here’s to hoping Klein lays her out when he learns she never questioned why Weiss “turned” on Ironwood and only gave her a head start...I might write a short one-shot just to get that added Catharsis out of the way 😄


	8. Chapter 8

_* To Win a Cat's Heart Part 2_

”Which one is Blake’s?!” Ilia shouted at herself as she looked between the lockers. “I’m almost out of time!” That’s when the school bell rang. “Oh no! Looks like I’ll have to win it!” Ilia shoved the love letter into a random locker. “I hope this is right!”

Ilia camouflaged onto one of the hallway’s walls as students left their classrooms. Blake walked by and began to walk towards the locker she slipped the love letter into. Ilia watched, silently praying, only for Blake to walk past. It took everything in her power to stop from screaming.

 _Whose locker is that, then?_ Ilia thought.

”Huh, what’s this?”

Ilia looked up, and almost vomited when Jaune took the love letter out of his locker.

* * *

_* Get Some Sleep!_

Blake walked through the halls, eyes baggy.

”Guys, I think Blake might be overworking herself, again,” Ruby said.

”No, Ruby, I think she’s been staying up all night meowing on a fence,” Weiss snarked, sarcastically.

”Oh, is that what she does?” Ruby asked.

Weiss just facepalmed.

”No worries, guys,” Yang assured. “I know what to do!”

-

“Blake, I think you need to get some sleep, it isn’t healthy to stay up,” Yang said.

”Yang, I can assure you, I am perfectly-” Blake began

”Blake?”

”Yes?”

”You’re talking to the wall.”

Blake rubbed her eyes, then squinted. She was very much talking to the wall, instead of Yang, who was standing behind her. “Okay, maybe I need some sleep.”

* * *

_* Wrong Victim_

“Man, I’m so bored,” Cardin whined. “Maybe I should someone weak to pick on!”

Cardin looked around the store he was in, and came across the meek Fiona. Snickering, he strolled over to her.

”Hey, how are you?” Cardin asked.

”Oh!” Fiona’s ears rose. “I’m fine, thank you for asking.”

”I hope you’re doing okay after that nasty fall,” Cardin said.

”I didn’t fa-” Fiona was cut off by Cardin pushing her to the ground. “Ow!” Her eyes filled with tears. “Why would you do that?”

”Because I faunus should know her place and-”

“And what, Winechester?” Robyn’s venomous voice spoke behind him.

Cardin turned to see Robyn, wrist-bow pointed around his face. May and Joanna stood behind her, staffs ready to give him a heafty beating.

”Uh...well...I was just...going to...” Cardin tried to stutter out an excuse.

”Hey Cardin?” Fiona asked.

Cardin turned to her.

”I hope you’re doing okay after that nasty beating.” Fiona smiled at him.

”Wait!” Cardin turned and was greeted by Robyn’s fist.


	9. Chapter 9

* _Watts the Jerk_

Watts was walking through the streets of Vale when he noticed Ruby skipping happily down the street, then spotted a banana peel sticking out of the lid of a trash can. He picked it up and tossed it in Ruby’s past.

”Whoa momma!” Ruby cried as she slipped on the peel and landed flat on her back. “Ow...”

Watts scoffed. “You should watch where you’re going.”

* * *

_* Delinquents_

”Do you all know why you’re sitting in detention, today?” Glynda asked the four students in front of her.

Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Cardin were all sitting in detention. Cinder wasn’t content like the others, however.

”This is outrageous!” Cinder protested. “Our team is perfectly professional and courteous!”

”Are you now?”

Yesterday  
  
“Ah! They’re all over me!” Pyrrha ran down the hall, screaming at nothing, only to run face first into a wall and knock herself out.

Emerald snickered, then she noticed Glynda standing next to her. “Oh...Uh...that wasn’t me.”

-

Mercury was walking by Jaune, and placed a "Kick Me" sign on his back.

Cardin was the first to notice. “Nice shirt, Jaune!”

”Oh, really?” Jaune smiled. “Thank you so much-”

Cardin kicked Jaune into a rocket locker and sent him flying into the distance. Both Mercury and Cardin laughed, then they heard a heel tapping against the floor.

”Miss Goodwitch!” Cardin chuckled, nervously. “You didn’t see any of that, did you?”

”Detention!” Glynda narrowed her eyes at Cardin.

”Oh man!” Cardin kicked a locker next to him.

”Well, sure would stink to be you,” Mercury mocked.

”I saw you too, Mercury,” Glynda said. “Detention.”

”Darn it!”

-

“Mwahaha!” Cinder laughed as Beacon's library burned. “I won’t have to do that book report if there are no books to report on!”

Suddenly, the first was put out, all of the book were miraculously unburned and placed back on their shelves.

”What is the meaning of this?!” Cinder turned and was met by a very angry Glynda. “I can explain!”

Present

”Okay, well, nobodies perfect,” Cinder said, sitting down.

* * *

_* Metal Band!_

The shadow residents of Vale came rushing out of the local theater, screaming in terror. Inside, a group of Apathy stood on stage, most dropping their instruments.

”Well, that went well,” one snarked.

”No worries guys, the edge lords will get their big break!” The leader assured.


	10. Chapter 10

_* A Tail of Two Kittens_

Neon Katt was rollerskating down the street, a cheerful smile on her face.

”Who, slow down there, kitten,” Flynt called after her.

”Hey, what’s the worst that can happen?” Neon asked, then she bumped into Blake, knocking them both off their feet. “Ow!”

”Well, that, for example,” Flynt snarked before running over to help Neon up.

”Blake!” Yang, who had held the door to the diner open for Blake, cried out.

”Are you okay, kitten?” Both Flynt and Yang asked at the same time.

Blake and Neon looked at each other in confusion.

”Whoa, that was weird!” Yang shook her head.

”Yeah...” Flynt agreed.

”So...uh...you got a cat gf too, huh?” Yang asked, awkwardly.

”Yeah,” Flynt answered.

There was an awkward silence in the air.

”Well, see ya!” Flynt waved.

”We should hang out, sometime!” Yang turned and began walking away. “Man, this guys were pretty similar to us, right Blake?”

”Uh...”

”Wait a minute...” Yang looked and saw she had accidentally taken Neon. “Oh no!”

”Neon!” Yang heard Flynt shout.

Both ran back to each other, and traded back their girlfriends.

”I’m sorry, Blake...” Yang cried.

Blake huffed, and turned away from Yang.

”Neon, kit-” Flynt began, but Neon raised a finger.

”No talking!”

”Aww man...” both Flynt and Yang said at the same time.

* * *

_* Hacked_

”Penny, why are you doing this?!” Ruby asked, terrified.

”It’s horrible, absolutely horrible!” Jaune cried in horror.

”How could someone do something so hideous?!” Neptune asked, disgusted.

Penny was being forced to dance really terribly by an unseen force.

”Help Ruby, I cant stop!” Penny cried.

”No worries, Penny!” Ruby assured. “I’ll...uh...I’ll call...someone!”

”We’ll keep an eye on her,” Jaune said.

”Thanks guys, you're the best!” Ruby ran off.

”No worries, Penny,” Jaune assured. “Ruby will get help.”

”I sure hope so!” Penny continued horrendously.

From a nearby tree, Watts looked down at his handiwork. “Hehe, It’s always fun to mess with Ironwood’s gadgets.”

* * *

_* To Win a Cat's Heart Part 3_

Ilia arrived at the window to RWBY’s dorm in the late hours of the night.

”This’ll be perfect!” Ilia squeed, and turned on the radio she had brought with her.

As the cheesy love song played, Yang groaned and got out of bed. When she opened the window, eyes still blurry.

”Is that Adam?” Yang asked herself, squinting into the darkness. “It is,” she said as her tired eyes could make out the white fang mask Ilia wore. “Go away!” Yang shot Ilia with an explosive round from Ember Celica. “Leave us alone, Adam!” She shut the window.

”Ad-Adam?” Ilia asked herself, confused, delirious, and covered in soot.


	11. Trailers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry I’ve been gone for so long, I ran out of skit ideas, but then I decided that, from this point onwards, I will make skits based off the show!

_* Red_

Ruby walked through the cold snow towards the cliffside. Near the edge was a gravestone, which read:

_Summer Rose, “Thus Kindly I Scatter”_

As Ruby looked solemnly at the grave, not noticing the army of beowolves forming behind her.

”Is this cool?” Marty asked. “She’s…like…mourning…”

”Which makes her perfect food, Marty!” Mike scolded as a group of beowolves closed in on the unsuspecting girl.

Thankfully, before they could attack, a gunshot rang out, causing them all to run away.

”What was that?!” Ruby jumped.

”Ruby, darling, you really should be more careful.” Summer came walking out of the woods, a sniper-scythe similar to Ruby’s in her hand.

”Mom, I told it you this prop was for my acting classes!” Ruby pointed at the grave. “One of the best ways to show off your acting is to be really sad!”

”I was talking about the beowolves.”

”What beowolves?”

Summer groaned and facepalmed.

* * *

_* White_

Weiss stood before the Arma Gigas, ready to begin.

“Wait, what are we doing again?” The Arma Gigas asked.

”Fighting so I can get into beacon!” Weiss exclaimed.

”WHAT?! I was told we were doing interpretive dance!” The Arma Gigas exclaimed.

”With weapons?” Weiss motioned to the Arma Gigas’s blade.

”I thought it was very unique interpretive dance,” The Arma Gigas said. “I throw the fight!”

”What, you can’t just throw the fight!” Jacques shouted, standing from his seat in the front row.

”Really? You’re going to tell the 11ft tall hulking suit of armor with a really big sword what to do?” The Arma Gigas rasied its blade.

Jacques sat back in his seat. “Touché.”

”Does that mean I can go to Beacon!” Weiss exclaimed, happily.

Jacques’ angry grumble was all the answer she need.

”Yes!” Weiss jumped as she cheered, accidentally tripping and landing on the Arma Gigas’ armored boot. “Ow!”

”Oh the Gods are you okay?!” The Arma Gigas stepped back as Weiss got to her feet.

”Yeah, I just got a little cut,” Weiss assured. “It shouldn’t be permanent.”

* * *

_* Black_

”Ah, excellent work, Blake!” Adam sheathed his blade as the giant security bot fell to pieces from his slashes. “Now all we have to deal is steal the dust and blow this train-”

Adam turned to see Blake had cut the railroad coupling and was riding the part of the train still being pulled by the engine.

”I think we should see other people!” Blake shouted as she faded off into the distance, leaving only a stunned Adam.

“You…I…she…” Adam shook his head. “What?!”

* * *

_* Yellow_

”Wait, this isn’t fair!” Yang cried as she was lead into the cop car. “Why am I being arrested? He’s the criminal!” She glared at Junior.

”Really? He’s a criminal?” The cop asked. “Do you have any proof?”

”Uh…”

”Even if you did, do you have a warrant?”

”Uhhhhhhhh…”

”Because I’m pretty sure you can’t just barge into a club beat everyone up,” the cop said. “You do know that, don’t you?”

”Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

”Get in the car.” The cop shoved Yang into the cop car.

”So unfair!” Yang whined.

”Thanks for arresting that nutcase who destroyed my totally legitimate night club,” Junior said, gratefully.

”We still have you on file, Xiong,” the cop said. “We are going to look into your night club’s operations.”

”Darn it!” Junior stomped, looking at the cop car to see Yang sticking her tongue out at him.


End file.
